Door-to-Door Danger
Rhett shouldn't've opened the door last night. Plot Following a plug for their Tweak Mythical Shoe, Rhett tells his story how he was watching televison with Jessie on Friday night at about nine o'clock. A little too late to recieve a ring on the doorbell, but it rings. Rhett goes over to the door and looks through the peephole. Rhett, though, soon decides he's a big man, he's not afraid to answer the door. He opens the door and there is a little woman. She's like, "Hello, sir. How are you doing? So sorry to bother you so late in the evening." She was trying to sound very professional. Rhett replies, he's okay and asks if she's doing okay. And the woman says, "My name is... so and so... I'm in a work study program and I'm trying to get points for... so and so, so and so.... so I can go to college." Rhett believed this little thing, at the time, and let her continue. The woman said, "I'm trying to be very professional, on a scale of one to ten, how am I doing?" Rhett, confused, said ten. "Sir, may I ask you a second question? Do you believe in second chances?," she said real quickly. Rhett answered yes. She follows up, "Sir, can I ask you why?" At this point, Rhett really finds this strange. The woman, after the fact, Rhett says, was probably acting late teens. When in reality, she was probably mid thirties. Anyway, Rhett's about to say, of course. But then, Rhett's wife Jessie comes and opens the door a little further and sees what's going on. She says, "Excuse me, are you in danger? Because I've read a lot about the program that you're in. You're selling magazine, right, to earn points for your workstudy program?" Rhett's like, where is she going with this? "Yes, ma'am. I'm selling magazines," the woman says. Jessie then replies, "Well, I've done a lot of reading about this." Rhett says she knows all about this, actually, because it happened to her once, though, with a teenage boy instead of a thirty-year old woman. But after the boy asked all the questions, Jessie said she didn't have time for it. Immediately, the boy cussed Jessie out for this, suprisingly, when their kids were around. Needless to say, when Jessie got home, she was shaken. Rhett then stormed through the apartment complex to find the kid, they couldn't find him. They then called the cops, and the cops said this is a real problem. You never get the magazine subscription if you sign up. The kids who are selling them are lured in by companies to get points by selling magazines, if they aren't criminals who are in on it. But the kids never get enough points and it's all just a scam. Anyway, they talked to the woman for a long time and Jessie's like, "We believe in second chances, we want to give you the help that you need, but we do not believe that this is a legitimate thing that you're doing." The woman then got all belligerant after playing Mr. Nice Girl and left. Then they called the cops, because they say that's what you need to do. If you go to your local police department, there'll usually be a bulletin that tells you what to do in this situation, where these people are from, what this whole deal is. So, they call the cops and in about ten to fifteen minutes they come and again say it's a scam and there have been lots of reports of this today. Moral of the story: If you see someone come to your door and gives you this whole speech about points and college and magazines, there is a 98% chance it is a scam. So, just shut it down. Or better yet, be like Link's kid who, when a salesman came to the door, said "Bye!" To end the episode, Rhett spins the Wheel of Mythicality that tells Rhett and Link to do their best "Evil Laugh." Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes